


Somewhere Only We Know

by DriftStuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a high priest who was trained in a polytheistic </p>
<p>society. As a child, he looked up to many gods and goddesses, </p>
<p>but one in particular had always caught his eyes. The God of </p>
<p>Death and Adventure. And even though John liked this god the </p>
<p>most, he tried his best to worship all of them evenly. But </p>
<p>John's personal deities he kept close, there were some gods and goddesses </p>
<p>deemed evil and banished to the world of the mortals. Such as </p>
<p>Death and Creation's twin, God of Death and Destruction and the </p>
<p>previous Queen of the pantheon, Goddess of Birth and Riches. </p>
<p>While the higher powers were freaking out about the idea that </p>
<p>the banished Queen and Death God were teaming together to take </p>
<p>revenge, John has a near death experience where he meets his </p>
<p>favorite of the deities. The God of Death and Adventure who </p>
<p>brings him along to show John not all is right with the world </p>
<p>and that, as high priest, it is HIS duty to bring the world to </p>
<p>order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

     The Land of the Gods, a mythical place where few mortals have tread. They watched over a small nation of people who were polythiests. Some people prayed to certain Gods for certain needs, but all looked up to their high priest. John Egbert who was born with beautiful blue eyes and the previous high priest determined him a future holy man. He lived a fairly normal life when not in his studies. No restraints were put onto him and no one thought it necessary to belittle him for who he took interest in. He was happy and a very well raised boy. Every day, he'd run about to do errands for the aging high priest, but he would always stop to bow to the Death deities. The older of the three always took his interest. The twins' titles made sense for what they did, but why did the older one take the title of "Adventure"? He always asked for an answer during nightly prayer.

     Recently in some far off countries, an Empire was building and slowly taking over the world. Thought stripped of her previous crown, a banished Queen wouldn't stop until she took what was rightfully her's. And with her new partner in crime, they were unstoppable. The Land of Gods were powerless to save people who didn't believe in them, but they would try to warn the ones who did. The God of Fire and Rhyme was sent out to warn the people during celebration as best he could while alerting the two remaining Death deities who was responsible.

     But tonight, John had been crowned the new high priest. He led the nation in prayer earlier and now he was to put to his final test. Summon a deity for a message from above. John held the spices in his hand and threw it into the waiting bonfire. The God saw that as the perfect time to tell the nation about the pending attack. He formed the fire into a figure of himself and said _"I AM THE GOD OF FIRE AND RHYME. THE MESSAGE IS FOR THE ENTIRE NATION WHO BELIEVES IN THE LAND OF THE GODS AND ALL WHO LIVE THERE. THERE IS TWO BANISHED GODS WHO ARE COMING FOR THIS LAND, BUT FEAR NOT! THEY CAN BE STOPPED AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW INSTRUCTION. TONIGHT, YOUR HIGH PRIEST WILL HAVE A VISION OF WHAT YOU NEED TO DO TO SAVE YOURSELVES. WE WILL GIVE HIM THE POWER TO WRITE DOWN EVERYTHING AFTER. US GODS WOULD NOT LET OUR PEOPLE DOWN."_ And with that, the figure turned back into the bonfire.

     People were telling John he'd be a powerful high priest... Maybe the most powerful! But John was too shocked for words about what was said. In the area unseen to mortals, the God of Death and Adventure flew over and smacked the other God upside the head with the side of his scythe. "You moron! We don't want them seeing too close to the Otherworld!"  
"Calm your tits, Jake. That's as close as any mortal gets without training or gifts."  
"But what if your stunt gave them gifts, huh?"  
"Again, calm down. No one got close enough for gift giving, I promise."  
"You better be right, Dave."  
"I always am."

     Jake flew off, muttering "Cheeky asshole."


End file.
